


The Room

by jb_slasher



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-10
Updated: 2003-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is thinking again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room

The room is larger than Winters's own room at home in Pennsylvania. The walls are copper, decorated with random patterns. On the wall opposite the door is a line of old-fashioned windows; like glass doors which let the gloomy morning light creep in. In front of the windows there is a wooden desk, and only a few feet away from the desk is a bed, on which lies Richard Winters, the new E-Company CO; a soft blanket covering his body from the waist down, his hand on his stomach, his dog-tags lying care-free on his bare chest, his other hand under his head, his eyes glued to the ceiling. Nixon is lying on his side next to him, and Winters knows he's not sleeping, not anymore.

"Either that ceiling is giving you a hard time or you're thinking hard again. Ceilings don't tend to talk, so what's on your mind, Dick?" Nixon's voice is calm and sleepy, reflecting the faint smile on his face, which Winters, still staring at the ceiling, fails to notice.

"The end." Winters sighs, almost unnoticeably.

"Of what?" Nixon's voice now has a hint of annoyance to it, like they've had his conversation before - and they have; like he knows what Winters is going to answer - and he does. Winters removes his gaze from the ceiling and directs it in Nixon's direction, like Nixon's tone has surprised him. But it hasn't, because they've gone through this conversation many times before.

"This war." He sticks with the pattern, knowing perfectly well where this is going, though he's not entirely sure if that's where he really wants it to go.


End file.
